Scarif
}} Scarif is a planet featured in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront, added as part of the Rogue One: Scarif expansion pack, and to be featured in Star Wars Battlefront II sometime in March 2020.Scarif will come in March month. on RedditCommunity Transmission: Star Wars Battlefront II - The BB Update and Age of Rebellion on the way A tropical, oceanic world outfitted with Imperial installations and bases, Scarif hosts top secret research and projects for the Imperial Military, including the Death Star, and was the site of the first battle of the Galactic Civil War between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance. In Battlefront, three maps are set on Scarif itself, Landing Pad 13, Scarif Beach, and Scarif Jungle, while one map takes place in the space around Scarif, Shield Gate. In Battlefront II, a map set on Scarif is set to be added in March 2020 as part of an update. Star Wars Battlefront Overview Scarif is an idyllic world dominated by water, littered with islands, and full of palm trees and other vegetation. The maps included in the DLC explore the islands of Scarif as well as the Imperial blockade protecting the planet. Although the Citadel Tower can be seen in all three land maps, no one can actually explore the tower's interior and they remain quite distant from the imposing building. In canon Scarif was an Imperial planet introduced in the 2016 film Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. The planet was home to a vital Imperial weapons and research facility, consisting of several islands connected to a central building known as the Citadel Tower. The planet itself was protected by an energy field, with the only entry point being a heavily armed Shield Gate. The fledgling Rebel Alliance launched an all-out assault, led by Jyn Erso, on Scarif to secure the Death Star plans, which were housed somewhere in the Citadel Tower. Although their mission was successful, the Rebels had significant casualties and the Imperial base on Scarif was eventually destroyed by the Death Star. Maps *Landing Pad 13 *Scarif Beach *Scarif Jungle *Shield Gate (space) Trivia *Scarif was the second planet to have a forest environment in the game, the other being Endor. *Scarif was the final planet added to Star Wars Battlefront. *Scarif was the second DLC planet added to Star Wars Battlefront that had at least one large map. The other was Bespin. *Scarif, as a multiplayer map, will be added to Star Wars Battlefront II in a future update. Gallery Concept art Esbjorn-nord-esbjornnord-010 scarif.jpg Esbjorn-nord-esbjornnord-07 scarif.jpg Esbjorn-nord-esbjornnord-06 scarif.jpg Esbjorn-nord-esbjornnord-05 scarif.jpg Esbjorn-nord-esbjornnord-04 scarif.jpg Esbjorn-nord-esbjornnord-03 scarif.jpg Esbjorn-nord-esbjornnord-01 scarif.jpg Maps Scarif - Water - Daniel Cambrand.jpg Scarif - Damaged Zeta-class Cargo Shuttle (1) - Daniel Cambrand.jpg Scarif - Landing Pad 13 - Daniel Cambrand.jpg Scarif - Imperial Bunker - Daniel Cambrand.jpg Scarif - Damaged Zeta-class Cargo Shuttle (2) - Daniel Cambrand.jpg References Category:Season Pass Content Category:Rogue One: Scarif DLC Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Planets in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Planets Category:Upcoming content Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)